the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frozen-Sky Dwarves
The Frozen-Sky are the dwarves that live in the province of Alm'agan. They're allied to their brothers in the Holtem Federation. They also have ties to the Dark Elves of Nimeria, but have since disbanded the Dark Iron Alliance. The Dwarves and the War The Dwarves the one of the first to gain mass of intellect, this was thought to be given by the Pantheon Gods. They were the first to unify under the Frozen peaks and the first to discover the talent of Mining and forging. Since than the Frozen-Sky Dwarves ruled the mountains. It was after the introduction of humans, that the concept of trade, by Dalrik, was introduced. Soon the Frozen-Sky Dwarves became knowledgable and in wealth. This was a caused by Sar'khet, who attempted to corrupt the Frozen-Sky Dwarves. Sar'khet however miscalculated on one thing, The Ancient Bloodline of Snowbeards, Their knowledge came directly from the patron gods that created his people. With their power, the Snowbeard Kings led the dwarves away from Sar'khet's Corruptive influence. During the quarreling amongst humans of Holtem that the dwarves took advantage in trade. Not because of greed, but for minor neccessities that could not be obtained in the mountains. "Metal for grain", It was called. It was when the human factions became desperate that began the spread of their anarchy like plague through peacefull human regions of the world, when the dwarves had become wary of the situation. No sooner after that humans went from trading to stealing. It would sooner become Raiding of the Dwarven villages for not only food, but Metalcraft. The Dwarven forces slowly became in disarray at the raids of human factions. It was when the First son of the deceased High King Khen Snowbeard, Thedeus, became High King that the situation began to turn. Thedeus had experience dealing with the raiding forces as he had been a Captain of Defense in both the Holtem Region and Waldewynn. Thedeus sought the Counsel of Master Sorcerer Ignis, in his early years of rule, which would soon turn into the restoration of their homeland. Sadly, During the set up the Dwarven Defenses when the Nimerian Dark Elves, arrived with a deal. The Nimerian explained that the human chaos would last for another century if left be, and also explained that humans had also been raiding and plundering Nimerian lands. Upon this the Nimerian King offered, the very first Dark elven, alliance. Ignis and Thedeus were astounded and did not know how to reply, it was there that General Barkep Frostbelt, began his place in history. Through his Fame and Tenacity, convinced Thedeus to agree, to forging and crafting weapons of war for both the Dark Elves and Dwarves alike. Thus, the Dark Iron Alliance began. The Dwarven Warmachine and the Aftermath Do to great leadership the borders of the Dwarven Mountain had become secure and stopping the Human forces that were desperate for supplies. The Creation of Weapons of war began, at first they had given thought to Ballistae, mass produced them and had given, with the blueprints, to the Nimerians. Afterwards the dwarves made small campaings in acquiring land, Master Ignis with his magic had set a flame a small chain of Ilse, and later took them with dwarven forces. Meanwhile High King Thedeus himself led his people and its defenses in the southern border. While General Barkep Frostbelt, began that plan of the Dwarven Warmachine, Many Engineers, forgers, craftsman, and soldiers, were recruited, into the vast of the Dwarven Warmachine. over 300,000 Dwarven Soldiers and 150,000 Dwarven Constructs made up this vast forces. Upon seeing the already weakened factions of Holtem, the War machine, began it march and conquer, being led by General Barkep Frostbelt, Lt. General Horen Stoutstep, Master-Thane Khan-Odek, and Senior-Chief Scout Magnus Kuran. The Holtem human faction lasted less than 3 months. It was here that Dwarven had become to selfish, after taking Holtem, calling for more land, High King Thedeus could not deter it nor Ignis, and Orders, General Barkep, to the southern border. This order would lead to the greatest Sabotage and Battle, "The Fall of the Dwarven Warmachine" which was done by the Wizards of Waldewynn. After this event the dwarves learned their place and power in the realm of Tilvas. Two years estimate after the battle, Holtem was founded with the blessing of High King Thedeus and General Barkep Frostbelt, Master Ignis was a bit displeased but gave his blessings as well. The Reunion After the Tyrannical War, the Holtem Federation had previously surrendered, and were absorbed into the Frozen-Sky. Their main leaders were removed from their posts, and the Dwarves were finally together again, though it was an uneasy transition. The Frozen-Sky Dwarves The Frozen-Sky are lead by High King Thedeus Snowbeard, a great defensive warrior. His advisor, Master Sorcerer Ignis, Is the greatest wizard of the dwarves. Third in charge in General Barkep Frostbelt, who personally fought in the front lines of the great war. Under his command, General Barkep lead: Master-Thane Khan-Odek, his Lieutenant General Horen Stoutstep, and his best and Elite scout Magnus Kuran, who would be the the founders of the Holtem Federation.